Walk Within The Souls
by Rylian Heartsan
Summary: Will Troa defeat the combined forces of Zidane and Kuja? Will Dagger be found alive?
1. Living For The Hunt

Walk Within the Souls  
A Final Fantasy Fanfic by Chris Henry  
  
-----------------------------------------Introduction-----------------------------------------  
  
This Final Fantasy fanfiction is based around the events after Final Fantasy IX. The characters in the game have all now gone their different ways, and have new lives that they are leading. Zidane is King of Alexandria, alongside Queen Garnet. Vivi is working as a blacksmith, using his powerful magic in his job. Freya Crescent is now in the process of trying to rebuild Burcemia, alongside Sir Fratley and others from all over the world who were sent to help in the rebuilding process. Steiner and Beatrix are now engaged to be married, and still watch over the Queen in Alexandria. Aramant travels the world still, looking for a reason to live, and Eiko is now living in Lindblum with Regent Cid and Hilda. Quina works in the kitchens of Alexandria Castle, making food for everyone in the castle as the Head Chef. Tantalus have stopped thieving, and have become the private guard of Zidane and Garnet. Baku is the leader, and the band of thieves have been renamed The Calcutta Knights. The story starts in Lindblum, just before the Festival of the Hunt begins. It is two years after the end of Final Fantasy IX.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter One - Living For The Hunt  
  
"Look at it... doesn't Lindblum look fantastic from the air?"  
  
Zidane looked around and smiled at his Queen. It was now two years since they had all come out alive against Kuja and Necron, but the memories of these events had long since passed them all by. Life was slowly returning to normal in the world of Gaia. Dagger turned around and sighed as her hair bristled in the wind that was circulating around the Hilda Garde 4.   
  
"Hey Dagger, what's up? I thought you were excited at the prospect of getting away."  
  
She placed her hands upon the edge of the ship and looked out over the huge city that stood right in front of them.  
  
"Yeah, I am... I don't know, I'm just tired I guess. It's been a long trip."  
  
"Don't worry too much, you should go get some rest. You can sleep in the castle when we make it to Lindblum."  
  
Zidane yawned and grinned at her.  
  
"Of course... I'm feeling sort of sleepy myself..."  
  
Garnet laughed and kicked him in the leg. Zidane cried out and fell to the floor in apparent agony.  
  
"I'm sorry Zidane! I didn't mean..." she said as she kneeled down beside him. Suddenly Zidane laughed and grabbed her, holding her tight around her waist. The two rolled about the deck, and from Steiner's viewpoint at the top of the ship it looked like insanity had gripped the two.  
  
"What the...? What is her majesty doing?!" he said as he went to move out the door and down to the deck.   
  
"Hey Adelbert, leave them be... can't you see they want their private time?"  
  
The voice behind him was that of Beatrix, Steiner's bride to be. She moved over to him and held him back.  
  
"Beatrix! The Queen shouldn't act in such a way! And the King also..."  
  
"Come on, loosen up. This is the first private time those two have had in a month. Let them enjoy it. And anyway, we're all alone up here, aren't we...?"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The ship moved it's way into Lindblum airport, and the party aboard the ship got ready to disembark. Waiting for them all was Regent Cid, Hilda and Eiko. Once Dagger and Zidane made it off the ship the excited young girl ran straight for them both.  
  
"HEY! What's up!" she shouted.  
  
Zidane laughed. It had been over a year since he had seen anyone that had fought with him against Kuja.  
  
"I'm great Eiko! How about you?"  
  
"Fine! What bout you Dagger?"  
  
"Great... exhausted but fine... Uncle Cid, is there anywhere that I could get some rest? I'm awfully tired..."  
  
Regent Cid signalled to one of his men.  
  
"Troa, take Queen Garnet to her quarters."  
  
Troa nodded and asked the Queen to walk behind him. Zidane walked up to Regent Cid and shook his hand.  
  
"Hmm... so I see you have some manners this time Zidane."  
  
Zidane half-laughed and half-growled. Regent Cid didn't know which one to acknowledge so he played it safe.  
  
"Well, it's good to see you, it's been a long time."  
  
"Yeah, two years... but I'm looking forward to the festival, I can't wait."  
  
Regent Cid nodded, and Hilda stood forward.  
  
"Some of your friends arrived a little while ago... Vivi and Freya are in the guest room."  
  
Zidane's face lit up with excitement.  
  
"They are?! Wow! That's fantastic... I haven't seen them in ages!"  
  
Suddenly Baku walked off the Hilda Garde 4, accompanied by The Calcutta Knights. Cinna and Blank walked over to Zidane and brought out their swords.  
  
"H...Hey! What's this guys?!"  
  
"We thought you might want a little practise later on, for the festival and all." replied Blank.  
  
"Yeah, my hammer is dying to get back into action again!" said Cinna as he shimmied from side to side.  
  
"I'd like that but not now guys... Vivi and Freya are waiting for me. Do you want to come see them?"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"So what have you been up to Freya?" Zidane said as he sat opposite his two friends. Freya looked different to two years ago, her hair had grown longer and she no longer wore her red cloak. She now wore a cloak which was emblazened with the colours of the crest of Burcemia, a royal blue and red along the bottom. Vivi looked a lot bigger than he had before, but apart from that nothing much had changed about him.  
  
"Trying to rebuild Burcemia... it's a heavy job but we're getting there. Sir Fratley is a miracle worker, he really knows what he's doing."  
  
Zidane smiled. He knew how much she cared for that man.  
  
"How about you Vivi? What have you been doing with yourself?"  
  
"Well I... sort of have a wife now..."  
  
"WHAT!? But... but...! You're married!?" Zidane screamed.  
  
There were gasps all around the room.  
  
"Master Vivi! Congratulations!" Steiner shouted to him. Zidane looked up and then back at his friend.  
  
"Yeah...! Well done... but you're only 11! You're married!?"  
  
"Yeah... and I have... kids too..."  
  
Zidane nearly balked completely at this revelation, as did the entire room.  
  
"KIDS?! HOW COULD YOU HAVE KIDS?! NO WAY!" he screeched.  
  
"Sorry...!" replied Vivi.  
  
"No don't be! It's cool... just a shock!" said Zidane as he looked at his little friend. He had sure missed a lot.  
  
"Are you participating in the Festival then Zidane?" asked Freya.  
  
"Yup, wouldn't miss it. You guys?"   
  
Vivi and Freya nodded, and Zidane looked around the room.  
  
"Everyone here is gonna be fighting... it should be a lot of fun. Even Dagger's going to have a go this time."  
  
Steiner ran up to the front.  
  
"No! I absolutely forbid it! The Queen can't fight in such a place! She could get hurt!"  
  
"Steiner!!! Who's the King here!? Dagger will do what she wants!"  
  
Steiner got ready to reply, but Zidane's look drove him off, and besides it wasn't his place to annoy the monarch. Suddenly Regent Cid walked into the room.  
  
"Well, it could get interesting. There are so many entrants for the Festival this year we're going to have to have a qualifing round."  
  
Blank turned around and looked at Regent Cid.  
  
"What do you mean by that Sir?"  
  
"We will have to put the entrants against each other to get the 16 fighters for the event. That's the only way we can do it. We have 66 entrants now, so there will be four drawn at random to fight in two separate battles. One on one. Then the winners will go into a draw of 64, which will go down to 32, and then 16. The last 16 will qualify for the Festival of the Hunt."  
  
"So who will be fighting first?" asked Eiko.  
  
"All of you come to the reception room, and I will make the draw."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  



	2. Unexpected Opponents

Chapter 2 - Unexpected Opponents  
  
All of the participants stood waiting in the reception room, waiting for Cid to make his appearance. Zidane stood at the front, and now he could see everyone that was entered. Sir Fratley stood beside Freya, Eiko was at the side talking to Dagger, Quina was running about searching for some sort of food, Beatrix and Steiner were standin close to the Queen, and The Calcutta Knights were standing at the doorway. Suddenly Zidane spotted a familar figure approaching him...  
  
"Armarant! How's it going!"  
  
"...As well as things go. How about you? I see you're king now."  
  
"Yeah, have been for around a year now. It's a lot of work but it's well worth it."  
  
"Hmph." Armarant grunted to himself.  
  
"What is it?" Zidane asked.  
  
"Titles make weak men... you think that you're strong because you have the kingship shielding you."  
  
"Hehehe... same old Armarant. Did I teach you anything?"  
  
"Nope, notta thing." he grinned.  
  
"Well, we'll see who's weak when I win the Festival." Zidane said as Regent Cid walked into the room. He sat down, towering above everyone in the room.  
  
"Hello everyone, thanks for coming. Now, we weren't expecting such a heavy number to enter, so we have to play you off against each other. The first draw will be made now. Troa, bring me the bag with the numbers in it."  
  
Troa walked over and handed Regent Cid a small bag.  
  
"Everyone, this bag has 66 balls in it. The numbers represent the entrants. Is there anyone who wants to inspect the bag for foul play before I begin?"  
  
The room was quite. Everyone knew that the draw would be fair.  
  
"Alright then..." he said as he put his hand into the bag, shuffled around, and pulled out a black ball.  
  
  
"Number... 38, it's number 38. That means that the first fighter will be... Cinna James of The Calcutta Knights."  
  
Cinna pulled out his hammer and tried his best to look vicious. It didn't work.  
  
"He will face... Number 12, Beatrix, leader of the Alexandria Guard."  
  
Beatrix smiled and looked over at Cinna, who was now banging his head against the nearest wall. Why did he have to draw HER? He knew that he didn't stand a chance!   
  
"Hehehe... unlucky Cinna, that's a tough break." said Blank to his frustrated friend.  
  
"Yeah... well, I'm not leaving empty handed. I'm gonna defeat her!"  
  
"Umm Cinna... she's possibly the best fighter in Alexandria. She's defeated countless soliders in her time. You basically don't stand a chance against her?"  
  
Cinna grinned at his friend.  
  
"I don't give up so easy Blank... there has to be a way..."  
  
Meanwhile Cid had drawn out the next ball.   
  
"The second fight will consist of... Number 11... Quina Quen... and Number 30, Troa Pointas. The fights will start in three hours time in the center of the Business District. If any participant doesn't arrive in time they will be disqualified from the tournament. That is all. The draw to see who is fighting in the next round will be decided after the two battles. Good luck."  
  
Everyone filed out of the room, whilst Cinna walked over towards Vivi.   
  
"Hey Vivi... I need your help if that's ok?"  
  
"Sure... what is it?"  
  
"You're a blacksmith right...?"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Everyone had now moved into the Business District, and the town center was filled with bystanders ready to watch the battles. People sat upon rooftops and looked out of windows, and many stood upon the street.  
  
"Two minutes... where could Cinna be...?" Zidane asked Dagger.  
  
"I don't know... he went off with Vivi after the draw."  
  
"Vivi? What could that be about..."  
  
Beatrix stood in the middle of the space that had been set up for the fight, and she moved around, swiping her sword all around her. The crowd cheered as she warmed up; Beatrix sure had a few good moves.   
Suddenly Cinna walked calmly into the ring, his hammer in hand, and stood opposite his opponent who had now become stationary in the middle of the arena. Regent Cid walked out onto the space, and stood with his arms folded up.  
  
"Are you both ready?"  
  
The two replied in the affimative.  
  
"Two rules; If you get knocked out the arena you lose, and if you kill the other opponent you are immediately disqualified. Be careful, alright?"  
  
Cinna and Beatrix nodded, and then focused their attention on each other. Zidane looked over his shoulder at Baku.  
  
"I'm betting this'll be over in...say five seconds, eh? What do you think?"  
  
"Ghahahaha! We'll see, we'll see! I have to trust in my men!"  
  
Zidane laughed and looked back. The fight had just begun, and the crowd started to roar in favour of Beatrix.  
  
"Grrr... So they want her to win, do they?" muttered Cinna. "Well, they might get a little surprise!!!!"  
  
Beatrix sprinted towards her opponent, dodging from left to right, and back again as she ran. Her experience was easy to see, she was highly skilled without a doubt.  
  
"Come on you weakling! Show me what you've got!" Beatrix screamed as she pounded her way towards Cinna.  
  
Cinna smirked, and put his hand into his pocket, bringing out a small device which he placed upon his wrist. He pushed his arm forward as far as he could in front of him, and screamed out.  
  
"Firaaaaaa!!!!"   
  
Beatrix stopped dead in her tracks and jumped backwards as the flame shot towards her. She put her hands right over her face and the flame engulfed her body. She cried out in pain, and the crowd gasped in amazement. What had just happened?!  
  
The clouds of dust disapated and Beatrix stood in the center, shaken but alright. She basically didn't have a scratch on her. However, she didn't get time to even open her eyes, for she was knocked backwards by the force of Cinna's hammer colliding with her head. Cinna sprinted towards her with his hammer held high above his head, ready to pull off the coup de grace, when Beatrix sprang to her feet and stuck her sword out in front of her.  
  
"Damn you! Feel my real power... you never had a chance!"  
  
Her sword sparkled in a beautiful blue haze, and she jumped majestically into the air. She leaped right above Cinna, and before he could turn around Beatrix was behind him. Her sword pierced Cinna's chest, and he fell to the ground clutching his wound, crying out in pain. Beatrix turned around to Dagger.  
  
"My Queen, would you grant me a favour?"  
  
"Yes, of course, what is it Beatrix?"  
  
"Cure my worthy opponent for me... It isn't good that he stays like that."  
  
Dagger nodded and placed her arms out in front of her. A green light eminated from her body and pulsated over Cinna. He got to his feet and looked around him.  
  
"Hehehe... You win Beatrix, I wasn't getting up from that one."  
  
"Thank you Cinna... but I think we're owed an explanation. How were you able to use black magic? You completely threw me off with that one."  
  
Cinna walked to the edge of the arena, beside Zidane.  
  
"I think I'll let Vivi explain... Vivi?"  
  
The young mage walked up to Cinna and looked at him.  
  
"Yup?"  
  
"Can you tell these guys how I was able to use the magic?"  
  
Vivi walked in front of Zidane and Beatrix, who was standing beside Cinna now. Most of the town could hear the conversation.  
  
"I'm working as a blacksmith you see... after two years ago I thought that I would use my magic for this, so I started to work... My fire magic is perfect for the job."  
  
"Ok..." said Zidane.  
  
"Six months ago I was in Treno, buying and selling equipment, and I came across a strange metallic substance that was on sale at the auction house. I was pretty interested to see what it was, so I bought it."  
  
Everyone was now listening intently to Vivi's story.  
  
"I took it home, and tried using my Fire magic on it to shape it into something else... I turned it into an armlet, originally used for protection against Poisons and things like that... but when I put the armlet on I realised that the metal had absorbed the magic. I took it outside to test it, and I was amazed when I realised that I could use magic by aiming this thing at something. Of course I wouldn't need such a thing, but it could be q...quite useful for your army Zidane...?"  
  
Steiner walked to the forefront of the crowd.   
  
"Master Vivi, this is incredible! You mean any normal person has the potential to utilise magic through this device?"  
  
"Yes, as far as I can see... although better results seem to occur if the physical and mental strength of the person is high."  
  
Regent Cid coughed and everyone looked around at him.  
  
"Sorry, I can see this is important... but we really have to get a move on with the other fight."  
  
Zidane nodded, and everyone moved back into the crowd. Meanwhile Cinna was smiling to himself. Marcus turned around and looked at him.  
  
"What the heck are you so happy about?"  
  
"Look what I got!" he said as he pulled out a small sword from his pocket. "Beatrix should keep her guard up! I got it off her when we were fighting! Aren't I just..."  
  
Marcus was looking behind his friend, and Cinna was annoyed at this.  
  
"Hey Marcus! Look at me when I'm telling you how great I am!"  
  
"Ahhh Cinna... look behind you...?"  
  
As Cinna turned around he felt the stone cold fist of Beatrix collide with his face. He fell to the ground, and the young woman picked up her knife.  
  
"You little thief! If I wasn't in such a good mood I'd demote you! Now go back to the castle!"  
  
Cinna looked at her sadly.  
  
"But I..."  
  
"No buts! Move it now!!!"  
  
Cinna got to his feet and quickly marched through the crowd, muttering to himself   
about how he was going to beat the hell out of Beatrix. Then he realised that she could still hear him. And then he sprinted as fast as he could, back to Lindblum Castle.  
  
Quina stood in the middle of the ring when Troa entered from the right hand side. The personal guard of Regent Cid... no-one really knew what he was capable of.  
  
"Me beat you fair!" shouted Quina as she pulled out his fork. The young Troa simply stood in slience, gazing at his opponent. He held no weapon. Quina ran towards her opponent, and made the first move, striking out with great power to try and hit her target. However the fork never even struck. Troa shimmied off to Quina's right hand side and kicked the creature right out of the ring. And that was that; fight over. The crowd were amazed. Cid grinned and Troa walked right back to his side. Cid moved into the centre of the arena whilst Quina got to her feet. She shook herself, and then walked off in the direction of the castle.  
  
"Now that we have the results of the battles, we have 32 participants left. The draw has already been made, and the fights that are to take place have been posted upon the wall of the air cab station, on the outside. The fights will take place over 4 hours in 6 different locations. Battles begin in an hour."  
  
Everyone sprinted towards the station, and it was hard to get a glimpse of the sheet. The list read as follows.  
  
------- -------- -------- --------- -------- ---------  
  
Zidane Tribal vs Marcus Ricard  
Zenero Williams vs Benero Williams  
Beatrix Rosei vs Blutzen Killiero  
Vivi Orintier vs Sir Fratley  
Hal Yamaba vs Polly Kaim  
Troa Pointas vs Hagen Ipsan  
Weimar Trimast vs Franci Lold  
Freya Crescent vs Dan Solera  
Tomas Strife vs Adelbert Steiner  
Lani Polano vs Armarant Coral  
Tseng Myong vs Baku Tantal  
Belna Ford vs Eiko Carol  
Dagger Tribal vs Kuja Tribal  
Losforth Kila vs Mailo Hope  
Stilkskin Kupoi vs Prince Puck  
Darren Williams vs Danson Carthy  
Kohel Neptune vs Mace Tolden  
  
------- -------- ---------- --------- -----------   
  
Zidane looked at the list closely, and started to think to himself.  
  
"Wow... I have to fight Marcus, alright... Vivi against Sir Fratley... should be good... Troa Pointas... I'd like to see more of that guy... he took Quina apart... Rusty's gotta fight a nobody... lucky... Lani? I know that name from somewhere... the rest aren't too interesting..."  
  
Suddenly he realised... where was Dagger's match? He looked down the list to find out.  
  
"Let's see, Dagger's fighting... fight...ing..."  
  
Vivi suddenly turned around to his friend.  
  
"Kuja?! Kuja Tribal?!"  
  
Zidane looked to the sky. It was time to tell some home truths. 


	3. The Return of Kuja

Chapter 3 - The Return of Kuja  
  
"So he's alive... Kuja's alive...?" Vivi asked his friend as the entire group sat in the conference room of Lindblum Castle.  
  
"...Yes, he is." Zidane replied.   
  
"Zidane... why didn't you tell us?"  
  
"I didn't want to make you all worry... I can see why you would, obivously, for what happened two years ago we'll never forget. The memories that he has left us stick deep in our hearts and in our souls."  
  
Dagger sat in complete shock. It was to her a bitter pill to swallow. She stood upon her shaking feet and pushed Steiner away in angry as she confronted her husband.  
  
"Why isn't he dead Zidane?! Why not?!"  
  
"I saved him... I brought him out of that place with me, out of death... but we got parted as I helped him escape. I thought he was dead... I thought my brother was dead. He's the closest thing I have to a brother anyway..."  
  
Dagger sat down again and held her hands upon her head.  
  
"Zidane... I can understand why you saved him. It's who you are, the same man I've grown to love over our time together... you have to understand something though... it's a bitter pill to swallow. I still hold him responsible for the death of my...mother... and all that has happened to Alexandria. So many people died because of his actions. You can why I would be upset, don't you?"  
  
"Of course he can."  
  
The warriors turned to the door, and everyone apart from Zidane jumped straight into a fighting stance, for the man that spoke was none other than Kuja himself.  
  
"You can all put your weapons down... I'm not a threat to any of you... especially with Zidane around."  
  
Everyone reluctantly put away their different weapons, and Zidane signalled for them all to sit back down at the table.  
  
"Kuja... It's been a while." he said.  
  
"It most certainly has. I heard about you and the young lady... I should offer my congratulations."  
  
Dagger looked at him, but her expression was not one of gratitude for the compliment. Her hatred for the man was apparent. Kuja's eyes sank downwards, and the young Queen was almost thrown by this. But not quite.  
  
"Such a gesture means little when spoken from the mouth of a tyrant such as yourself Kuja. Why are you in Lindblum?"  
  
"I am here for the Festival, is it not so obivious? I see that we will be pitting our skills against each other Queen Garnet... I look forward to the fight. But that is not why I have come here today. I want to talk to you all. I want to propose something to you... but I am afraid that past differences are going to lead to my rejection. Still, I will try my best."  
  
Zidane stood up, and walked to the front of the room.  
  
"Kuja, I think we should leave this a while... everyone's a little shaken, they've only just found out that you're even alive."  
  
Dagger interrupted him quickly.  
  
"No Zidane, I want to know what he's after now. I can see that you trust him but I don't. Kuja, what makes you think that you can walk in here and ask for our help only two years after trying to kill us all? Why wouldn't you betray us now?"  
  
Everyone sat around the table nodded in agreement.  
  
"I can understand exactly why you wouldn't want anything to do with me. After all, the memories that you all share are painful enough. My appearance must have been quite the shock that you all don't deserve, but I had no choice but to come. Do you want to know the reason why?"  
  
Suddenly the bell rang, to summon the participants of the competition to the arena.  
  
"Damn..." whispered Dagger.  
  
"Don't worry Queen Garnet, we will speak after our battle. Are you still willing to fight me?"  
  
"Yes... I would never run from you Kuja."  
  
The 'tyrant' laughed to himself.  
  
"Ha... I see you've picked up a few ideals from my brother... I'm not too surprised, he's a very influencial person. Even more so than myself."  
  
Dagger walked out of the room past Kuja, and he sighed and turned to Zidane.  
  
"That girl... she's going to be tough to beat. Her hatred for me sparks quite a reaction within my body. Has she expanded on her eidolon powers?"  
  
"You'll have to wait and see Kuja. But I have to go, I'm fighting first, and I wouldn't want to let anyone down. Especially Marcus!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Aghhhh.....!" Marcus cried as Zidane chased him around the ring.   
  
"You retard Zidane! Leave me alone!"  
  
Zidane was screaming with laughter, he was obiviously enjoying himself.  
  
"Hahaha, come on Marcus! You can do better than that! What's the point in you protecting as a knight if you can't even challenge me in a fight!"  
  
Marcus suddenly grinned, and stopped in his tracks. Zidane, travelling too fast, was forced to jump right over his friend. This was the chance Marcus had been waiting for, and with full force he punched Zidane with his left hand, sending him flying towards the end of the ring. The crowd gasped... this one should have been a formality! Zidane thought that the gig was up as he flew through the wispy air, but suddenly he remembered something, and an idea hit him with full force.  
As Marcus stood celebrating in the middle of the ring, Zidane raised his double-edged weapon which he had chosen for the fight. Aiming straight down to the ground, he pushed downwards with all his might. The pure force of the blow caused Zidane to fly straight back towards the ring. And straight back towards his opponent. Marcus turned around to see the terrifying figure of his young friend flying towards him.  
  
"Oh... shit..."  
  
Zidane's foot caught full force with Marcus's chin, and the Calcutta Knight flew straight out of the ring, and into the crowd. This time there was no miraculous recovery. Zidane was in the Festival of the Hunt... or was he?  
  
"Hey!!!!" yelled Marcus as he got to his feet. "That isn't fair! He was out of the ring, I should have won!"  
  
"Cool it Marcus, I won, alright? The rules say the first feet that hit the ground are disqualified. My feet didn't even touch the pavement. Sorry man, you fought well."  
  
Marcus was annoyed, but not so much that he was going to be bitter, so he shook the hand of his friend and walked off the ring, nursing his pride. Zidane walked off smiling, and Baku walked over to him as Beatrix and Blutzen prepared to fight in the middle of the ring.  
  
"Gyahahaha! Very good! You're a lot stronger than you were with us!"  
  
"Yeah... I've fought a lot of battles since then. Kuja's a tough guy... he's here you know? Kuja."  
  
"Hehehe... yeah, so I heard... what's with that, hehehe..."  
  
"He says that he has something he needs to tell us."  
  
"...Do you trust him?..." asked Baku gently. At this moment Blutzen flew straight out the ring and Beatrix held her hands high in the air to signify her victory.  
  
"I don't know. I think I do, but what happened two years ago... It can't be forgotten so easily, especially for Dagger. It's hard for her to cope as it is, without Kuja being around as well."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Dagger sat down at her seat inside the cafe and sighed. He was alive. The man who had destroyed her life was alive after the belief that he was dead. And he wanted to 'help' her? What about leaving forever... it would be a good start.  
  
"May I have this seat, or is it reserved?"  
  
Dagger shuddered and looked up at the imposing face of Kuja standing before her.  
  
"Kuja, just fuck off. I don't want to know you. Why are you even here?"  
  
Kuja sat down at the table and faced the Queen.  
  
"I'm here because I owe Zidane a favour. I owe the man my life. He showed the ultimate mercy upon me and gave me a new reason to live, a new ideology to stand by. That's why i'm here, not for me, not for anyone but Zidane. He saved my life... now I'm gonna save his."  
  
Dagger shuddered at what the man had just said to her, but she was listening to his words more intently now.  
  
"...Zidane's in trouble?"  
  
"As are you... as is everyone at this Festival. Including myself. That's why you're going to pull out of the fight."  
  
"Hey! Why would I do that!" she shouted angrily.  
  
Kuja got up to his feet once more.  
  
"Because when the Festival begins a terrible force of destruction is going to engulf Lindblum, and you will be out of here before it happens, back to Alexandria. Zidane will remain here with me."  
  
Dagger tried to interrupt but Kuja kept on going.  
  
"Hold on a minute Queen Garnet. The reason that you will be leaving is because you have to lead Alexandria. If Zidane and yourself were both to die... Alexandria would be in ruins. The country needs you as a leader."  
  
"Maybe so, but Zidane means a lot to me, I'm not going to wander off and leave him to die here. He's my husband, not a commodity."  
  
Kuja smiled at her, and she nearly had a heart attack, for the compassion that she spotted in his eyes didn't seem possible to her.   
  
"I understand. I'll see what I can do... if this is the case though, I think you should fight me, at least to keep a regular routine to the whole thing... we don't want any unneccesary rumours flying around."  
  
Dagger nodded, and Kuja walked out of the cafe. She sat and stared at the man who had destroyed her life... and she realised that she had little hatred for him in her heart. She didn't know why, for after all she had every reason to despise him. But the spark wasn't there anymore, and she felt disturbed.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile, many battles had been fought and decided. Vivi had beaten out Sir Fratley in a very tough encounter by piercing the solider's armour with a well placed Firaga attack. Vivi's power had obiviously increased over the past two years, and he looked a lot more confident in himself now. Married life must have brought out a new maturity in the young mage. Troa, the young solidier who had so easily disposed of Quina in the last round had also won his fight. Zenero was declared winner of his battle with his brother Benero, and Weimar Trimast, formerly of the Knights of Pluto won his battle against a young fighter from Lindblum. Freya, Steiner, Baku and Eiko were also through, and the former bounty hunter Lani who had worked for Bramhe two years ago had made it through her battle. Her skills had improved over the past couple of years, and Zidane told his friends that it was because Lani was not fighting for greed or power anymore, but for herself and none other. Regent Cid stood up upon a makeshift podium which had been quickly created for the hunt.  
  
"The next battle will be Dagger Tribal against Kuja Tribal. The fight will commence shortly."  
  
The similarity in the names caused many in the crowd to wonder what was going on. Was the young queen fighting against a family member?  
  
Dagger walked into the arena, cool as she could be, and stood waiting for her opponent to arrive. She hoped that he wouldn't turn up, for her feelings were in a mess, and she couldn't find it in herself to focus on the task in hand. To fight Kuja again after all that had happened seemed wrong in the eyes of the young lady.  
  
Suddenly Zidane's brother walked straight into the ring, diverting his eyes from the gaze of the princess. Regent Cid stated the rules to both fighters, but neither were listening, caught up in their own focused thoughts and feelings. Little did Dagger know how hard it was for Kuja to fall back to days of old and fight once again. Especially against her...  
  
And then the battle began.  
  
Kuja jumped into the air, and immediately fired a massive charge of Fire magic at his opponent. Dagger dodged the attack and created a Shell around herself. She knew that Kuja's attacks were mostly magical, and if he was able to make a full on attack she would have trouble holding him off. Kuja suddenly fell towards her, his left foot outstreched, and he caught Dagger full on with a kick to the chest. The crowd gasped as she tried to get up from the blow, whilst Kuja stood before her.  
  
"Come on Garnet, you don't honestly think I'm THAT reliant on magic, do you? I am Zidane's big brother after all."  
  
Dagger rose to his feet and backed off slighty before assuming her fighting stance once again.  
  
"You're not fit to be his brother you scumbag!" she screamed as she rose her hands into the air. Kuja laughed to himself. Zidane had obiviously taught her a few choice phrases. 'Scumbag' was hardly a word associated with the royalty of Alexandria.  
  
"Is that so Queen Garnet? I get a different impression. I don't think i'm as hated as i'm made out to be... isn't that right?"  
  
But Dagger was trying to block out his voice, and Kuja suddenly ran towards her at full speed. However his clenched fist only hit thin air, and he looked around to find that she was nowhere to be seen. He realised what was about to happen, and he pulled his hands over his face for protection. The air was becoming dry and damp, and Kuja braced himself.   



	4. Never say Ever; The Death of a Leader

Chapter 4 - Never Say Ever; The Death of a Leader  
  
Kuja looked up at the sky, but there was no sign of any eidolon. The rain started to thump off his turning head, and the wind screamed around the centre of the town. Kuja had feared this all along. Garnet was gone, disappeared, transported to another destination. At least he hoped so. If she was dead then there would be bedlam. As it was the crowd were starting to get uneasy, and Zidane jumped high and landed in the ring. He crouched and glared intensely at Kuja.  
  
"What the hell's goin' on Kuja! Where is she?!"  
  
Kuja turned to his brother and looked to the sky above him.  
  
"She has been... kidnapped. At least that's what I think. And I know the man behind this also."  
  
Before Zidane could reply, Kuja sped towards the edge of the arena and jumped, almost flying into the air. Straight towards the stand on which Regent Cid, Hilda and Eiko stood upon. But none of these people were the target that was set upon in Kuja's mind. Instead his body fell towards that of a young man standing right in front of the leader of Lindblum...  
  
"Troaaaaaa!" Kuja screamed as he hit the platform. The young man in front of him simply stood in slience, his piercing eyes almost burning right through Kuja and beyond. The young man's hair was similar to Zidane's, apart from the fact that it was pitch black, darker than any cave that Zidane could have been found on Gaia. He was as tall as Kuja, and his face was placid, resembling a race of people that both Zidane and Kuja were familar with...  
  
"So Troa, you show your true colours at last. I was wondering when you would get it together and finally act like the scum that I knew you were. Now at last I can take you apart with no barriers to stop me."  
  
Zidane joined his brother on the stage, enraged at the events unfolded.  
  
"Kuja! Did this bastard do something to Dagger?!"  
  
"Yes, I believe so. Time for an introduction I believe. Zidane, this is Troa. He's your brother... and mine also."  
  
"He's a Genome?!"  
  
"Yes, he is, a Genome like us. He has a soul, but it has been tarnished with destruction and greed, similar to my own but much worse. You were able to save me, but this guy's been left as a backup plan, in case we failed in our mission to destroy Gaia. He was born to be stronger, faster and better than both of us."  
  
Zidane growled under his breath, and turned to the young Genome standing perfectly still in front of his two brothers.  
  
"I don't give a shit if who you are, I want my wife back and I want her now!"  
  
Troa's expression did even flinch as he spoke back to Zidane.  
  
"That girl is as good as dead. There is no point in wondering... you may as well fall back and stop now."  
  
"Why the hell did you want her?! Why not leave her alone?!"  
  
"Her power was enormous... potenially more than anyone on this planet. She was the first to go. The rest of you are no real threat to me. But you are both going to die now."  
  
Whilst this was going on, Freya and Steiner had snuck to the side of the stage, ready to jump in if need be. Also, Eiko who was standing behind her 'guard', was performing a 'Scan' spell. She could suddenly feel the energy all over her body, pulsating over every little piece of Eiko. She knelt down onto the floor in a cold sweat, her right hand fixed upon the wooden surface beneath her.  
  
("What... no way... there's just no way...")   
  
And suddenly she passed out. Cid jumped down and took his adopted daughter's head in his hands. He looked up at Troa, who was turned the other way, looking at Kuja and Zidane.  
  
"You freak! Who the hell are you?!" shouted Cid as he got to his feet and drew from a sheath on his back a Broadsword. Zidane was surprised; he didn't know the Regent was armed.  
  
Troa turned and glared at the Regent.  
  
"Are you challenging me?"  
  
Zidane suddenly started to power up, and a mass blue haze came over his body. Kuja looked over his shoulder and focused on Zidane. Suddenly the King of Alexandria could hear his brother's voice, but there was no sound coming from the mouth of Kuja.  
  
("I'm going to distract him Zidane. I'm going to grab him and knock him out. Then you blast him with everything you've got, understand?")  
  
Zidane nodded and concentrated as hard as he could, gathering as much power as he could muster. Kuja ran towards Troa, and a beam of Holy energy formed in his hand. There was no battle cry, no shout to signify the attack, but the beam was simply fired right at Troa's back.   
  
And then Troa was gone, and the beam headed straight towards Cid, Hilda and Eiko. Kuja's eyes grew wide and he screamed out, louder than he ever had before.  
  
"..Shiiiiiittt!!!!!!!"  
  
The platform exploded in a mass explosion. Kuja flew backwards into the crowd from the force of his own attack, and Zidane stood his ground, completely shaken by what he had just seen. The dust cleared, and Eiko lay half dead from the massive attack that had been launched towards Troa. And then Zidane fell to his knees, for Cid and Hilda were no more. 


	5. The Powerless Gathering

Chapter 5 - The Powerless Gathering  
  
Eiko sat in the corner of the conference room alongside Freya who was trying to comfort her, but the words of the Dragon Knight weren't helping. The slience in the room echoed around the hallways of Lindblum Castle. The monarchy were dead, and Eiko had almost been taken out. Zidane wasn't able to see any other way to cure his friend quick enough, so he used his 'Sacrifice' to save her life. He was now resting in hospital, still unconsicous from the battle that he had just 'fought' with Troa. Kuja was staying by his bedside, recommended by himself to Freya. He didn't want to be around Eiko, for the guilt was too great to bear. He had just orphaned a child for the second time in her life. He was hardly at his greatest ebb.  
  
Meanwhile Steiner, Beatrix and Vivi sat in the guest room. The quiet was unbearable, and someone had to break it soon. Vivi got to his feet and looked around... then slowly he got back to his seat again. His tears were apparent.  
  
"D..did they call off the... festival...?" he asked in between small bursts of gulping as he tried to hold back the tears. Beatrix turned to him.  
  
"Yes, Minister Artinia did. He's taken control of the country until a leader can be found."  
  
Steiner looked up at this.  
  
"Wouldn't Eiko be the new leader? She is the adoptive daughter after all."  
  
"No, that's not the case." replied Beatrix "The Minister feels that Eiko wouldn't have the experience or the power of will at the moment to rule over Lindblum... especially with the current circumstances."  
  
Steiner nodded to show that he understood, and Vivi suddenly walked out of the room without warning. The two looked at him, and in their minds they wondered how the young mage was coping. His personality could sometimes betray the greatest of thinkers.  
  
Vivi walked down the corridor. The tears grew greater now, and when he spotted Armarant walking down the corridor he dodged straight into the nearest room on the side of the hallway that he was standing in.   
  
He had seen that man before. He knew that man from before. The name that he had used was different to Troa, but he never would have forgotten such an uncomprising face. He had turned up at Vivi's home three months ago, looking for a huge shipment of Vivi's magical armlet, Magiviasi, which Cinna had used against Beatrix in the fight earlier that morning. The man they had called Troa had bought over 300 of the armlets on the spot, with another delivery of 200 which were to be sent to Lindblum every month. Lindblum... Vivi had a terrible sinking feeling in his stomach. What had he done? He didn't know yet, but he could guess that Troa wasn't going to use his equipment for defensive purposes.  
  
Zidane got to his feet slowly. His head still hurt and his eyes were blurred, but he could make out the figure of Kuja sitting a couple of feet away. Zidane sat down upon the bed and placed his head in his hands.  
  
"...Kuja... what's going on...?"  
  
Kuja got to his feet and stood before Zidane.  
  
"Do you remember what happened in Lindblum... Zidane?"  
  
He nodded, and Kuja continued.  
  
"Troa is the name of a Genome who was created with the soul purpose of taking over Gaia. That is all he was created to do. Since his birth he has trained relentlessly, developing his powers waiting for his task to begin. He was set with a specific time to start his assault on Gaia, and that time has arrived."  
  
Zidane looked up at his brother, and Kuja carried on.  
  
"He was invented as a 'back-up', in case you and I failed in our mission to take over Gaia ourselves and intergrate it with Terra. Since Terra would be no more if the takeover wasn't to happen, the consiousness of Terra wanted to populate on another planet. The planet would be Gaia, since it was the most known of and the one that was most easiest to access from our own planet."  
  
Zidane got to his feet, although somewhat unsteadily, and walked towards a window. He could see the dimmed lights of Lindblum as the rain shattered off the rooftops of the town.  
  
"...Regent Cid and Hilda are dead...?"  
  
Kuja hung his head, tears almost forming in his eyes.  
  
"...Yes."  
  
"What about Eiko...? Was I able to save her?"  
  
Kuja smiled somewhat weakly.  
  
"Yes, you were. That was quite a selfless move if you don't mind my saying so."  
  
Zidane turned to him and nodded.  
  
"We have to go after this guy Kuja... He has to be stopped. From what you're saying he's going to completely destroy Gaia."  
  
Kuja turned his head and sighed.  
  
"He will, without a doubt... And your wife... could already be dead. I'm sorry Zidane, I really am."  
  
Kuja turned to his brother, but there was no response. Zidane simply moved towards Kuja and walked past him towards the exit.  
  
"I know Kuja... I know."  
  
  



	6. Goodbye Lindblum, Stay With Us...

Chapter 6 - Goodbye Lindblum, Stay With Us   
  
The entire group sat in the conference room, minus Vivi who hadn't arrived yet. Zidane sat looking aimlessly out of the window, and The Calcutta Knights stood at the door. No-one could find it in themselves to life their own spirits.   
  
"Once Vivi gets here..." Zidane started, but he was interrupted by the mage entering the room.  
  
"Sorry I'm late Zidane." Vivi said quietly, and sat down in the corner, away from the crowd. Minister Artinia got to his feet and addressed the group of fighters that stood in the room.  
  
"As you all know, Lindblum needs a new leader after what happened."  
  
Eiko turned into Freya's arms, and Artinia looked over with compassion in his eyes. He turned back to continue.  
  
"...We need someone who will be able to show the people strength in this time of political uncertainity, someone who is willing to protect Lindblum with their life. There is no time for an election, so we will have to take different measures. I am taking over temporary control for the time being, but it is imperitive that we find someone within the week ahead."  
  
Zidane stood up and started to speak.  
  
"As you also know, Dagger is missing. I'm planning to go after her, find this Troa and put a stop to whatever it is he has planned..."  
  
"Zidane." Kuja said as he interrupted quickly.  
  
"What is it Kuja?"  
  
"You will not be going to save the Queen... not yet anyway."  
  
Zidane looked at him with frustration and confusion lit up upon his face.  
  
"What do you mean by that? Of course I'm going after her!"  
  
Kuja sighed and placed his hands on the table where he was standing. He looked at his brother straight in the eyes.  
  
"Look Zidane, I understand why you want to protect the Queen... Dagger... and I would be the last to stop you going after her and Troa. But you have a greater responsibilty at hand. You have to return to Alexandria and protect it with your life."  
  
Zidane looked around the table for any reaction from his friends. Kuja kept on talking.  
  
"Look at what has befallen Lindblum. Regent Cid and his wife..."  
  
"Hilda!!!" Eiko shouted "Her name is Hilda, and you killed them both!"  
  
Eiko bursted into tears and Kuja hung his head in dark shame.  
  
"Yes... I don't deny that I killed them, even if I was trying to protect you all... Eiko, I cannot make up such a loss to you, but I'm going to try my hardest, alright?"  
  
The young girl turned around, her face reddened by the tear strokes that painted her complexion.  
  
"...What do you mean by that...?"  
  
"I'm going to go and find Dagger."  
  
Zidane looked surprised, almost shocked at his brother.  
  
"Kuja, I can't..."  
  
"Zidane... let me try and save her life. Allow me to try. It's a way in which I can help. I know Troa better than anyone, I have the best chance of making it to him alive."  
  
Zidane closed his eyes and for a moment it looked as if he had proceeded into deep sleep before them all. Then he opened them once again, slowly, and walked towards Kuja at the other end of the table.  
  
"You're planning to go on your own?" he asked Kuja.  
  
"Yes... there is more chance of me getting to him unnoticed that way."  
  
"In that case I'm entrusting Dagger's life to you Kuja. Do what you can to bring her back."  
  
Kuja bowed in front of him and smiled.  
  
"Thank you... your Majesty."  
  
Kuja got up and turned to the others around the table.  
  
"Listen to me. We will go our separate ways, to the places where we are most needed, the places which care about us and need our presence at this time. King Tribal will choose who goes where. I leave you all with the best of luck. Don't get killed."  
  
Kuja walked out of the room, past the Calcutta Knights, and towards the exit of Lindblum Castle on his way to find Troa.  
  
Steiner stood up and walked up to the side of Zidane.  
  
"I want to accompany you to Alexandria your Majesty."  
  
"As do I... Sire." asked Beatrix.  
  
"Alright... Vivi?" Zidane said as he looked at his friend at the side of the room.  
  
Vivi didn't reply, and Zidane had to ask twice more before a reply could be pressed out of the young mage.  
  
"..Y..Yes...?"  
  
"Will you come to Alexandria with us?"  
  
"I will... I need to talk to you though..."  
  
"What is it Vivi?"  
  
Vivi struck them down with whole sordid story of how he had sold the Magiviasi to Troa... how it had been shipped to Lindblum, and how he realised what Troa may be ready to try with the weapon Vivi had developed. He was almost in tears when he finished his story, and Steiner walked over to him and put his hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Master Vivi... it's not your fault. You didn't create that weapon to kill anyone."  
  
"Hey Steiner, no-one's even dead yet, ok?" Zidane said, and he turned to Vivi.  
  
"Look seriously, don't worry about it. No-one's gonna get hurt, ok?"  
  
Vivi nodded weakly and put his head down. Zidane sighed and turned to the rest of the group.   
  
"Freya, Sir Fratley, can you gather your troops and leave for Burcemia ASAP?"  
  
They nodded and got up from their seat, saying goodbye and walking out the room. There were no fond goodbyes... such was the situation. Eiko and Armarant were asked to stay and look after Lindblum, whilst the Calcutta Knights were taken to go to Alexandria. Blank and Baku remained in Lindblum to protect the city, for it was the original home of Tantalus after all. Everyone was ready... but never would they be ready enough for the shocks that were about to befall them.  



	7. Battle against Troa: Alternative to Life

Chapter 8 - The First Wave Goodbye  
  
Hilda Garde 4 flew through North Gate, and Vivi silently said his goodbyes to Lindblum as he looked over the edge of the airship. The sky was beginning to fall into darkness, and Zidane knew that it would be morning until they all reached Alexandria. He just hoped Troa wouldn't make a move before they all made it home...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Come on then!" Kuja shouted as he jumped right over the Zagnhol that ran towards him. He landed on the ground, twisted right around and fired a huge beam of Holy energy towards the beast. Within an instant it was gone, and Kuja's walked on, across the fields which stretched out in front of him for miles. He predicted that he would make it to the swamplands within a couple of hours, where he would make it through Fossil Roo and get to the Lost Continent. Maybe he would find a trace of Troa there. He had nowhere else to go.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Everyone's gone..." Eiko sighed as she sat looking out over Lindblum. Armarant stood behind her, saying nothing to her. She got up and look around to him.  
  
"I'm glad you stayed... thank you."  
  
"Yeah, whatever kid. Don't worry about it."  
  
Armarant felt something tap him on the shoulder. He turned around and saw Minister Artinia standing behind him. He looked somewhat flustered.  
  
"You two! There's something happening in the city!"  
  
Eiko sprinted over to Armarant's side and almost jumped upon Artinia.  
  
"What is it?! What's goin' on?!"  
  
"It's..." Artinia started, but he didn't get the chance to finish what he was saying. A blast of Thunder magic flew straight towards Artinia's body. He fell to the ground groaning in pain, Eiko and Armarant standing in shock at what had just happened. Suddenly three young men ran through the doors of the Royal Chamber, armed with swords. There were no words uttered, and the men ran straight towards Eiko and Armarant with no hesitation.  
  
Eiko pulled out her staff and jumped out of the way of an oncoming sword which had been aimed at her head. Only one of the men was running towards her, with the other two sprinting towards Armarant. Eiko jumped up into the air and landed around two feet away from her opponent. He put out his hand in front of him, and prepared to fire another beam of magic from his outstreched limb. The young girl pulled her staff behind her body, and struck at the young man's legs. He fell to the ground, his ankle shattered by the blow he had just been struck with. Armarant had beaten his two opponents with relative ease, and both of them sprinted over to Artinia. He was still alive.  
  
"Alright then!" Eiko said, and she raised her hands over her head. The familar green aura from a Curaga spell eminated from her hands, and within seconds Artinia was on his feet once more.  
  
"What is going on...?" asked Artinia. It was a question which couldn't be answered.  
  
"Hell knows, but look outside... those guys are getting into the castle." replied Armarant.  
  
"No way... Lindblum..." sighed Eiko. Suddenly, Blank and Baku ran into the room.  
  
"Guys! What the hell is going on?!" shouted Blank. Baku's face gave the same impression as he closed the doors of the room behind him. Faint shouts and screams could be heard distantly in the castle. The sounds of bloody conflict...  
  
"We don't know Blank, but we've gotta do something, right? If we don't Lindblum's finished!" screamed Eiko. Her emotion was already rearing it's head.  
  
"Yeah, we'll do something."  
  
Everyone raised their heads to the ceiling, and gasped in pure shock at what they saw above them.  
  
"Troa!!!!!!!"  
  
The imposing figure floated to the ground, and everyone in the room got ready for battle. Troa laughed to himself, and turned his back to them.  
  
"Yes, it is my name you call. I laugh here and now at your feeble attempts to overthrow me. What is the point? There is none that I can call to my mind."  
  
"Shut up! How can we overthrow something that's not even in power!" Armarant shouted. Eiko was surprised, she had never seen him so uptight, even when they were fighting Kuja. But it wasn't a problem, for he spoke her own thoughts. Troa turned around and looked at the band of fighters who stood before him.   
  
"Ah, but I am in power. Lindblum is mine, just look outside. That little mage made quite a handy little device for me."  
  
"...What are you talking about...?" asked Blank.  
  
"The child that made me these... he never realised the power behind the substance that he used to mould the armlets. Do you remember the armlet which your friend used to fight Beatrix earlier today?"  
  
Blank nodded. Cinna.  
  
"The armlet is called a Magiviasi. After the mage sold it to me, I used a spell upon it that would effect the weak minded, so much that they would obey ever command that I would give them. My plan is in effect almost over. Alexandria will be completely annilated by the time Zidane makes it in his little airship... if he even makes it that far..."  
  
Eiko stood forward, enraged.  
  
"What did you do to Zidane you scumbag!"  
  
"Now now little girl, you should control your temper."  
  
"That's it!" shouted Armarant "You're finished, it all ends here!"  
  
Troa looked at him and smiled.  
  
"Even if you do defeat me, it makes no difference. This is not my real self, but a shell of a Genome which I have borrowed. My real form resides elsewhere, but this body is fifty times weaker than what I really am. And the funny thing is..."  
  
"Yeah?!" shouted Baku.  
  
"...the funny thing is... you still don't stand a chance! Prepare to enter the void my friends!"  
  



	8. Phoenix from the Flames

Chapter 9 -  
  
"Aghhhhh... Holy!!!!!!!!" Eiko screamed as she raised her hands over her head and unleashed the beam of white light from her hands. Troa laughed to himself and put his hands out in front of his body, ready to take hold of the attack. The beam exploded and Troa sprinted through the dust created by the attack. Armarant jumped in front of Eiko and put his right hand out in front of him, with his left hand clasping his wrist as he got ready to attack.   
  
"I've been waiting to try this one out! Inferno Fist!" Armarant shouted as his entire right arm looked as if it had been set on fire. He sprinted towards Troa, and thumped him straight in the stomach. The fire burnt all over the target's body, and Troa jumped backwards. The group gasped in fear, for the flame simply burned out when faced with the Genome they were fighting.  
  
"W...W...What the hell do we do now?!" shouted Blank. Armarant turned around and scowled at him.  
  
"We're not giving up yet, alright?! You can do what you want but I'm staying here!"  
  
Eiko couldn't believe it... Armarant had changed since she had last met him. He was more open to their help. What could have caused it? However, her thoughts were quickly dissipated, for she spotted Troa folding his arms over his chest. He was breathing deeply, and she could see an amazing light eminating from his body, a mass blue haze that covered him all over. She grimaced... for the outcome wasn't going to be good.  
  
"Burning Vigor Attack!" Troa screamed as several beams of blue light shot round his opponents. It circled around where they were all standing, and started to close in on the group.  
  
"Oh my... What do we do now?!" shouted Artinia as the energy got closer to them all.  
  
"Hahaha! When the light touchs you, it will explode! You won't be able to defend against it! You're all finished!" laughed Troa. Armarant looked above him.  
  
"Damn, the beam is hitting the roof, we can't jump above it!"  
  
Eiko started to glow in a green aura, and suddenly she put her hands out in front of her. Baku nearly fell over sideways. He realised what was going to happen. Blank looked over his shoulder at the young girl.  
  
"Hey kid, what are you doing?"  
  
"I'm gonna catch the beam... I have an idea."  
  
"Catch it?! Are you insane?!" shouted Baku.  
  
"Trust me on this one, I think I can stop it!"  
  
Eiko pushed her hands forward, and once she touched the energy field she screamed out in pure pain. The energy manifested her body and she struggled to keep in control. Suddenly the energy field disappeared, and Eiko slumped to the ground, almost dead from the effort.  
  
"...Whoa, she did it!" gasped Blank. Troa looked quite amazed at what had just happened.  
  
"Well... that was quite a development I have to say. The young one has power beyond her years. But that doesn't matter anyway. You are all finished."  
  
The doors burst open behind them all, and the group of friends were struck by terror. Troa stood to one side whilst over one hundred of Troa's minions stood on the other. Meanwhile, Armarant had used his Revive to bring Eiko back. She stood wearily up and looked around her.  
  
"Okay then... we have to... get out of here..."  
  
"Yeah, you're right girly. There's no point stayin here!" shouted Baku.  
  
"Hehehe... you think you can escape?!" yelled Troa "You overestimate yourselves! It's all over!"  
  
"You think...?" grinned Eiko as she put her hands over her heart and kneeled down onto the floor. The pain of the last attack was still showing. Suddenly the room seemed to be getting hotter, and many of Troa's men fell with the heat. Eiko, Armarant, Blank, Baku and Artinia couldn't feel a thing, but Troa looked around him in complete surprise. But not fear. Never fear.  
  
"Are you... serious...?" he whispered to himself "Then there is more than one...?!"  
  
Troa sped around and looked at Eiko, completely enraged at what he was seeing.  
  
"You! Are you a summoner?!"  
  
"Ha... so you've figured it out!" Eiko shouted, and as she raised her hands into the air Phoenix came flying straight into the side of the tower. The building shook and it was almost devastated by the blow. The bird roared and waited for its master to climb on board it's flaming wings. Eiko sprinted over to the bird and shouted at her friends to follow. Troa gathered a mass beam of Blizzaga into his hands, and fired it with all his might, but the Phoenix tilted its head round and a huge flame flew straight out of the bird's mouth. Now that everyone was on board, the legendary Eidolon took off into the skys, with Troa looking after it. He looked somewhat disappointed.  
  
"Well... two summoners I see. I am quite surprised to hear that, for I thought the second one had been killed long ago. Still, it will not pose a problem to my plans. I will simply eliminate her when I find her next. And of course take her power for myself.  
  
Troa grinned and laughed. He looked behind him to see half of his Lindblum force destroyed. But he didn't mind at all. It wouldn't be long now.  



	9. Severity Unleashed

Chapter 10 - Severity Unleashed  
  
Young Eiko looked back upon the flaming Lindblum that was disappearing quickly behind her. How many people had died... she had no idea. Whatever the number, it didn't matter as much. Her main concern was for Zidane and the rest of her friends heading for Alexandria. From what she had just heard, they were in very serious danger.  
  
"Phoenix! We're going to Alexandria, now step on it!"  
  
With the command the massive bird sped off in a blaze of wonder as it lit up the night sky as it flew. The speed that they were all travelling at was astounding, and it was estimated that they would take an hours to reach Zidane at this rate. But would it be enough...?  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What the...?!" shouted Zidane as he looked down upon the chaos that had engulfed Alexandria. What the hell was going on?! There was no time for hesitation.   
  
"Beatrix, Steiner, get the hell over here now and have a look at this!"  
  
The three stood completely frozen at the sight of the city being completely demolished. It was like a nightmare come true. Vivi walked over to their sides and started to cry softly. Steiner looked over the edge of the ship and tried to get a better view.  
  
"It looks... it looks as if the attackers are using magic Your Majesty! Then Vivi was..."  
  
Zidane quickly slapped Steiner who looked at him with surprise, and then realising his imminent mistake he withdrew into himself. Vivi looked up at the three and then put his head in his hands.  
  
"No... he's right, if I hadn't have..."  
  
"Vivi! It's not your fault, alright? You had no idea what was going to happen."  
  
Suddenly they heard a massive crash from within the ship, and the Calcutta Knights all ran onto the deck from the hold, fully armed.  
  
"King Zidane!" shouted Weimar from the back "Someone's gone crazy in there! They're attacking us!"  
  
"Dammit!" Zidane shouted as he started to run towards the men. Suddenly the ship lurched forward, and the king was thrown backwards to his former position. As he got to his feet he could see that a battle was going on in front of him...  
  
"What the...!? Cinna! What the hell's he doing?!"  
  
Zidane, Beatrix, Steiner and Vivi looked on in horror as they looked upon the horrific fight in progress. Cinna had emerged from the hold, and was blasting the knights with magic. Cinna fired a massive Thundara spell at Weimar, piercing his chest and knocking the young man onto the ground. Cinna stood over his writhing body, and got ready to finish the soldier off...  
  
"Yahhhhhhhhhh!!!"  
  
A massive kick to the face sent Cinna sprawling backwards, and Marcus landed on his feet just in front of Weimar. He pulled a Potion out of his pocket and tossed it to Benero.  
  
"Give that to the kid, I'm gonna sort Cinna out, alright?!"  
  
Benero crouched down beside Weimar as Marcus drew his sword and stood ready for battle. Cinna got to his feet and grinned at the challenger awaiting him.  
  
"The Cinna I know would tear you to pieces..." shouted Marcus angrily. However there was no reaction from his opponent. Only one of bloodlust and the thirst to kill...  
  
Marcus sprinted forward and Cinna took the time to cast a Haste spell on himself. Then he ran towards his former friend and just as the sword was coming down upon his head he rolled to the side and somersaulted right into a perfect stance once again.  
  
"What the hell?! How was he able to do that?!" gasped Marcus.  
  
Zidane looked at the action unfolding ahead of him.  
  
"Guys, this isn't good... Cinna's strength, it's gone haywire!"  
  
The two warriors sprinted towards each other, with Cinna able to dodge every advance made upon him. Marcus was putting his all into every attempt, but he just couldn't hit Cinna at all. Suddenly Cinna turned around just as Marcus was swinging his weapon around again. A massive blast of power covered the two from view.  
  
"What just happened?!" shouted Beatrix.  
  
"Look, the dust is clearing..." whispered Vivi, and everyone strained to see what the situation was. And then Zidane nearly had a heart attack, for he spotted what had just happened.  
  
Marcus was in the air, straining to move. His sword was half an inch from his opponent's neck, who walked backwards, sneering at the vain efforts of Marcus. He put his hands up in the air and gathered his energy together. Marcus yelled, for he realised what was about to happen. The Coup de Grace was imminent...  
  
"Noooo!" screamed Zidane as he ran towards the front of the ship as quickly as he could. But it was all too late. Cinna pushed his hands out and a huge blast of Fira flew straight from his hands. The magic hit Marcus dead on, and he fell straight over the edge of the ship. He looked up as he saw the sky disappearing as he couldn't focus anymore with his damaged eyes, and he clenched his hands as he fell towards the burning mass that Alexandria was fast becoming.  
  
"...I'm sorry... Cinna..."  
  
And with that his life was gone.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kuja sat, looking out over the ocean. It was all he could see in front of him, and all that he wished he had to concentrate upon. But that was not the case.  
  
Troa. Dagger.  
  
What did he want with the young girl? Kuja's guess was the obivious one; Eidolons. But in that case, why hadn't he taken Eiko also? 


	10. Nothing is Left, Nothing is Right

Chapter 11 - Nothing is Left, Nothing is Right  
  
"Marcus... he's gone..." whispered Zidane as he fell to his knees putting his shaking hands to the ground to support his body. He had no strength... it was all gone, fallen with his friend.  
  
"Hehehe...!"  
  
Zidane got to his feet and glared at the laughter of his former friend. Cinna's smile betrayed any thought of reason or normality.   
  
"Why did you do that?" asked Zidane, his voice moving back and forth, uncontrolled by emotion. There was no reply but the laughter he heard.  
  
"Damn you!" screamed Zidane as he jumped to his feet and ran towards Cinna, sword in hand. And then suddenly he realised what he had to do. Zidane jumped high over the burst of Fira magic which threatened to engulf him, and swiped out with his blade in hand. There was a massive clash of metal, and Zidane landed on the floor in front of Cinna, crouched with his back turned. Suddenly the Magiviasi fell from Cinna's body, and he fell to the ground in a shattered heap.  
  
"It worked...! Cinna, are you ok!" Zidane shouted as he ran towards Cinna. Everyone looked on in disbelief at what had just happened.   
  
"...I...remember what I've done Zidane...I couldn't..."  
  
"It's ok Cinna..." Zidane sighed "It wasn't you."  
  
Cinna got to his feet and looked around him, tears in his eyes. He backed away from the crowd of people who looked at him. He looked at the battered body of Weimar who was now also dead.  
  
"I... killed them both Zidane..."  
  
"No! You didn't Cinna, and you can never believe that you did."  
  
Zidane looked down at the ground. That bastard Troa!   
  
"Zidane..." whispered Cinna. He was holding a blow he had received in his hands, blood dripping from the wound.  
  
"What is it Cinna?"  
  
"Look after the Tantalus guys for me... and kick the shit out of that retard... do it for Marcus... do it for Weimar..."  
  
Zidane looked at him in fear.  
  
"Cinna wait...!"  
  
"Zidane... do it for me...!" Cinna shouted as he turned his back and hurled himself off the side of the airship. Zidane screamed out and a massive sickness filled his stomach as he looked over the side just in time to see his friend fall into the chaos below them, just as Marcus had done. Suddenly Zidane ran towards the front of the ship and drew his sword.  
  
"Come on! If that bastard's in my city... I'm gonna rip him to pieces!"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Freya stood and looked over her native Burcemia from the secure reminents of the castle which stood above the lonely city. The rain poured as usual but for the Dragon Knight it was a welcome change. She was pleased to be home once again, but her thoughts lay elsewhere.  
  
"Freya?"  
  
She turned to see the figure of her lover, Sir Fratley.  
  
"Fratley, how are you?"  
  
"I'm fine, but it seems our friends in Lindblum are not."  
  
Freya got to her feet. She had been fearing this ever since she and her friends had parted ways. Fratley continued to speak as she stood, spear in hand.  
  
"The city has been completely sacked... this is what I've been told. The flames of the attackers linger in the skies."  
  
"Then that means... Eiko and Amarant... were they...?"  
  
"I don't know Freya. Do not fret, for your friends may still be alive. We have to trust in them."  
  
Freya nodded at him.  
  
"We cannot follow them, can we Fratley?"  
  
"It wouldn't be wise. We have our own place to defend."  
  
Freya jumped around twenty feet in the air and landed on a pillar, the highest point overlooking Burcemia. She could see it all, the entire city with the rain scattering over the workers, who still were pushing to create a new city for the people. She looked down at Sir Fratley and nodded.  
  
"I will not yield Burcemia to such villiany! The pouring rains of this fair land will quench any advance made upon her!"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"How close are we Eiko?" asked Artinia as the Phoenix burnt through the night sky with hope upon it's back.  
  
"We'll be there in ten minutes." she whispered. Her wounds and mind still hurt from the previous battle.  
  
"Everyone better be ready, cause I'm guessing the reception might not be to our liking." Amarant said to them all. The group nodded, and they quickly approached Alexandria, the night sky and the burning lights above the city acting as a guide that could be seen for many miles ahead. 


	11. Zidane's Truth

Chapter 12 - Zidane's Truth  
  
'Come on, let's GO!' screamed Zidane as he jumped off the side of the Hilda Garde 4 into a twenty foot freefall down to the south-west balcony of Alexandria Castle. Beatrix went to jump over the edge, but was grabbed by...  
  
'Steiner...! Let me go!'  
  
'Beatrix! You can't jump down there, who knows what could be...'  
  
Beatrix threw her fist forward straight into her husband's chest, and he almost fell with the force of the blow, despite his heavy armour. He looked completely shocked as she put her foot over the edge and looked back at him.  
  
'Steiner, go through the front way and make a distraction with Vivi! Zidane and I will try and see what's causing the problems!'  
  
And with that she jumped straight off the edge of the ship. Steiner ran towards the edge and spotted her landing safely around twenty meters away from where Zidane was standing, looking over Alexandria. The tears hidden beneath the darkened pupils of the king's eyes wouldn't come out yet.   
  
'Beatrix!' Zidane shouted as he sprinted over to where she was standing.  
  
  
'Zidane, I told Steiner and Vivi to go in the front. They can lead the full on attack alongside the others. I was thinking we could team up and sneak in to the palace quietly?'  
  
'Sounds like a plan! But we better hurry, Alexandria's looking rough as it is...'  
  
The two paused and sighed for a second, but then regained their composure.  
  
'Let's get going!'  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Steiner stood in front of his troops with Vivi standing by his side. The difference in stature between the two was pretty incredible.  
  
'Now men,' Steiner bellowed 'We have quite a task in front of us. We have to liberate Alexandria! But our first port of call is the castle itself. If we can gain control of the castle then we can clear the streets up ourselves.'  
  
At this, Vivi stood forward.  
  
'I'm guessing that Troa has an army of around 1,300 men. They all have amazing magical skills, as you could see when Cinna was fighting Marcus. However, the skills depend on the spirit of the user. Cinna had a strong, rightous heart and that made his power go through the roof. Therefore everyone won't be quite as strong as Cinna was.'  
  
Steiner looked at his little friend with pride. In this sort of situation he would have been crying his eyes out two years ago. Vivi had certainly grown up. Steiner looked at his men with pride and looked at the captain of the Hilda Garde 4, Erin.   
  
'Open the doors my young lady, and let's free Alexandria!'  
  
Steiner and Vivi lunged out, ready to fight, and were immediately confronted by their foes.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Zidane and Beatrix ran through the corridors of Alexandria Castle, confused at the lack of soldiers inside. The place was completely empty, and although they could hear the sound of fighting far away, they were still not confronted after minutes of running.  
  
'Dammit Beatrix, let's head to the throne room. I'm guessing what we're looking for might be cowering up there!'  
  
They both ran up the stairs of the hallway that they were in and straight through the double doors that led to the throne room. The two burst into an empty chamber.  
  
'...Great!' Zidane shouted 'What do we do now?!'  
  
'Now?' a familar voice shouted behind them both as the doors shut firmly behind them both. Beatrix and Zidane turned quickly and balked in horror at who stood before them both.  
  
'Now you die.'  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kuja strolled around Conde Petit with a grimace upon his face. He HATED these dwarfs. Why couldn't they talk properly like normal, well-adjusted people? Having to say 'Tally-Ho!' at the entrance nearly destroyed his spirit for good. Suddenly he felt a little tap upon his shoulder.  
  
'Hey sir! What are ye doin walkin around oor wee village? Ye here tae sample some of thon food we like sae much here?'  
  
('Great...') Kuja muttered to himself and smiled at the dwarf who stood in front of him.  
  
'Actually, I was looking for a way out of here, past Conde Petit, you know?'  
  
'Agh! Ye cannae pass through Conde Petit withoot goin through the ceremony!'  
  
Kuja didn't like the sound of that. Not one bit.  
  
'...Ceremony...'  
  
But before the dwarf could answer him, he heard the scream of little men from the room on the right. He ran through the door and was startled to see a familar figure...  
  
'...It's you!...' Kuja gasped.  
  
Quina stood eating his fill of the food that belonged to the residents of Conde Petit, with little dwarfs running into his bulk trying to knock him over, but to no avail. The behemoth figure of Quina just kept on eating and eating.   
  
'Will ye get out o here ye big lug!'  
'Wheesh! Away with ye!'  
'Go on now, gone fae here ye'll be!'  
  
The angry dwarfs screamed at the top of their voices, but Quina still wouldn't relent from his tireless eating. Suddenly Kuja had a great idea.  
  
'Hey, you there!' he said, spotting someone who seemed to be the leader of these pests.  
  
'Excuse me...' said Kuja.  
  
'Aye laddie, I dinnae hae time for yer problems! We hae a crisis on oor hands here!'  
  
'Yes, so I can see, but I think that I can take this creature away... on one condition...'  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kuja smiled to himself. He was out of that god-awful village at last. Maybe he had switched sides, but it didn't mean he had to LIKE everything. Problem was, he'd picked up another problem...  
  
'So you good now Mr.Kuja. What kind of food you like?'  
  
Kuja sighed to himself. It was going to be a long trip...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
'Master Vivi! Don't let your guard down whatever you do!' shouted Steiner at the top of his lungs. Unfortunately for Steiner, Vivi and the army that followed them both, they didn't just have to deal with Troa's possessed army. He had decided to let the jungle flow freely through the entire palace, with the Calcutta Knights and Lindblum's troops bearly holding their own against the beasts. Suddenly Vivi was attacked from one side by a massive Behemoth, it's thick claws threatening to bury down into the mage's body. Steiner yelled and ran towards his friend, but was struck by the huge branch of an Ochu as it got in his way.  
  
'Damn you!!!!!!' roared Steiner as he quickly buried his blade into the body of the Ochu, striking it down with one deadly move. As the monster slumped to the ground Steiner jumped over the body to see his young companion stuggling to hold off his foe. However, Vivi's power was nothing less than incredible. He had really come on over these past two years. The fact that he was able to hold off the Behemoth was pretty amazing in itself. Suddenly Steiner shook himself out of watching and yelled to Vivi.  
  
'Master Vivi! Flare Sword now!'  
  
Vivi blasted the creature out of his way with a quick blast of Firaga, and focused his energies onto Steiner's massive blade. Seconds later the monster was lying dead upon the ground, badly burned from the sheer impact of the blast.  
  
'Alrighty!' cheered Vivi, 'Let's get moving!'  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
'Troa!' Zidane and Beatrix yelled in unison.  
  
'And you must be Zidane. How delightful that I can finally meet you in more personal circumstances. Our little night together in Lindblum was, how can I say it... crowded.'  
  
Troa's voice was deadpan, mercilessly emotionless. It was more than Zidane could stand, and Beatrix held him back as he stuggled against her grip.   
  
'Where the hell is Dagger! Tell me you rat bastard! Tell me!' he screamed at the top of his lungs, ready to strike out at his foe.  
  
'Zidane, calm down!' shouted Beatrix. 'This isn't doing us any good!'  
  
Zidane turned around to Beatrix, glaring and angry.  
  
'Dammit Beatrix, let me go!'  
  
'But Zid...'  
  
'As King of Alexandria and your leader I order you to let go of me!!!' Zidane shouted. Beatrix looked almost shocked and let go of her King. He had never been known to pull rank on anyone. Zidane pulled out his daggers and turned to Beatrix.  
  
'Look, I'm sorry Beatrix...'  
  
She pulled Save the Queen out of her sheath and smiled with a spirit that could have warmed the heart of any man. Zidane nearly thought about hitting on her before realising he was married. 'Damned teenage hormones...' he quietly thought to himself. Suddenly Beatrix's voice pulled him out of his fantasy.  
  
'Are you ready my King?'  
  
'...Ready as I'll ever be! Let's take this retard down!'  
  



	12. The Fierce Battle

Chapter 12 - The Fierce Battle  
  
Zidane jumped into action as he sprinted towards Troa who was now standing down upon the ground, ready for battle. Troa was relishing this... it would be fun, despite the lack of power. He should have any trouble taking down this little freak. Troa pulled out a sword and held it in front of himself as he watched his opponent beaing down on him. Yes, he thought, this will be good sport.  
  
'Bastard!!!' screamed Zidane as his blades clashed off Troa's sword. Zidane's movements were quick and skilful, but countering seemed like child's play to Troa. He was simply too powerful. Beatrix sttod transfixed, astounded by the speed of Troa's movements. She was having trouble following him, he was THAT fast.   
  
Suddenly Beatrix raised her hands above her body and created a Protect spell around her body, and sprinted forward to help her king.  
  
'Zidane!' she shouted quickly, causing him to instinctively jump out of the way. Beatrix put her right hand behind her, and a massive ball of Holy energy appeared. Troa grinned and put crossed his hands right over his body, waiting for the impending spell to be thrown at him. Beatrix suddenly threw the ball... but right above Troa's head, completely off target. Troa quickly turned around to where the energy had been cast.  
  
'What's up there that she...?!' Troa's question stopped in a torrent of pain as he started to stumble backwards. But he couldn't, for his body was stuck in a matrix of flesh, attached to Beatrix's sword. The energy exploded against the roof above, and Beatrix stared at her victim, slyly grinning as she did.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
'Sir, did you hear that?!' yelled one of the young Lindblum knights who was fighting alongside Steiner and Vivi.  
  
'Yes I did, it came from the King's room! Let's go, there is trouble afoot!' Steiner yelled. What was going on? Was Beatrix ok!?  
  
'Come on men, let's go!' shouted Steiner as he rushed towards the main stairway, easily brushing aside most creatures who dared to get in his way.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
'So Troa, what does it feel like to be defeated?' asked Zidane angrily. Beatrix pulled the sword out from his body and he slumped to the floor.  
  
'Ha...I wouldn't know Zidane...I can't be defeated...'  
  
Zidane stood above him, his sword ready to finish Troa off.  
  
'Yeah right! That's a laugh, just look at you!'  
  
Beatrix suddenly felt something. She couldn't explain it, nor did she want to. But one thing was for certain. This wasn't the end.  
  
'Zidane, look out!!!!!' she yelled as she jumped right into her King, throwing him to the side of the room with the impact. Zidane got up, and suddenly he could see Beatrix, straining to breathe in Troa's iron grip.  
  
'Let her go you ASSHOLE!' Zidane yelled, tears nearly flooding his eyes once again. He started to run at Troa once more but he slung her around to face Zidane. She was being held almost like a rag doll.  
  
'One more step and this little girl's neck gets crushed into dust!'  
  
Zidane hesitated in fear. Troa smiled and laughed.  
  
'That's a good little Genome dog. You should really learn to control that temper of yours... It gets you into some awful trouble, doesn't it?'  
  
'Shut up! What do you want with us?! Why don't you leave us all alone?!'   
  
Troa grinned. It was unnerving to look at.  
  
'Ha! I have my own purposes to deal with! Taking control of this little world is simply fun in the meantime... I have my own little army, don't you see? Your little mage friend helped me out with that one!'  
  
Zidane thought. Hold on a minute...  
  
'Hey, how do you know that I'm friends with Vivi...?'  
  
'Let's just say I have my sources. Anyway, enough fooling around! You are both going to die now... I don't need an inferior Genome running about, and this little girl is far too weak to be of any real purpose to me...'  
  
Suddenly Troa had a nice plan. Something to give them before he left.  
  
'...Or maybe she has...!'  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Phoenix flew down in a blaze of glory above Alexandria Castle. Eiko jumped up and walked up to the head of her beast, signalling for it to move down towards the North ramparts of the castle. Amarant stood up and fixed his claw upon his hand, and then grabbed Blank by the arm.   
  
'He he hey! What are you doing, you freak?!'  
  
Amarant growled at him and Blank quickly shut his mouth. Amarant pulled him up and turned to Eiko.  
  
'Kid, stay here and circle the castle.'  
  
Eiko's face grew angry very, very quickly.  
  
'Hey! Why do you go off and have fun without me! Not fair!'  
  
Amarant looked at her as seriously as he could. He had to get the message through to her.  
  
'Look, we're probably all gonna need to escape. We need you out here Eiko, it's important!'  
  
Eiko looked at him. What was up with him?! He just called her by her...name!? Suddenly Amarant grabbed Blank once again and jumped straight off the bird, down to the battle below at Alexandria Castle.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
'Ahhhhhhhh!' screamed Vivi as he was about to fall victim to the claws of a Grand Dragon whom he was fighting. Steiner turned quickly and balked at what was occuring.  
  
'Ma..Master Vivi!!!!!!!!!' he yelled, but just as he made to run at the Dragon...  
  
'What...?!'  
  
The Dragon crashed to the ground dead, and the figures of two men who had fallen from the sky emerged from the ruins of the body.  
  
'Amarant?! Blank!' Vivi shouted with delight!  
  
'Hehehe, we decided to drop in on the action!' laughed Blank. Amarant turned at him and sighed.   
  
'How long were you thinking that one up?'  
  
Blank scowled at him. He wasn't too happy with Amarant at the minute.  
  
'Not damn long considering you had to try and get us both killed you maniac!'  
  
Steiner jumped in to diffuse the argument.  
  
'It doesn't matter now anyway! I believe that King Zidane and Beatrix are in trouble! We have to go and help...'  
  
Suddenly a massive explosion came from the throne room, and the four fighters turned in shock at the severity of the blast. They all started running, shouting in fear that their loved ones would be gone...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Steiner, Vivi, Amarant and Blank ran into the hallway leading to the throne room, where they found lying on the floor...  
  
'Zidane?!' yelled Vivi as he ran to help his fallen friend.  
  
'Vivi...' he gasped as he clutched his friend's hand. 'It's... it's Troa... and...'  
  
'Troa!!!!' everyone gasped, and Steiner looked up towards the room.   
  
'Dammit, let's go!' shouted Blank as he went to run.  
  
'No! Wait...!' shouted Zidane as he tried to muster up the strength to speak. He looked at Steiner with fear in his eyes.  
  
'There's a problem... it's...'  
  
Suddenly everyone turned to the door where Troa's laughter rang out and echoed around the hallway. And there was another figure standing by his side... Steiner walked forward, his voice quivering softly.  
  
'B...Beatrix...?'  
  



	13. Fear Trying

Chapter 13 - Fear Trying  
  
'Beatrix!' shouted Steiner 'Get away from him!'  
  
Troa smiled happily at the scenario that was unfolding before him.   
  
'The girl has no name anymore. She is my puppet from now on.'  
  
'Damn you!' yelled Amarant. This didn't look good...  
  
'Who knows, maybe I can make this little girl my personal slave? It might be an adaquate purpose for such a little whore... Am I right?' Troa was enjoying his little game.   
  
Steiner looked at the bloodthirsty look on his wife's face. This wasn't Beatrix. It's just couldn't be Beatrix...  
  
'Alright then!' shouted Troa in delight, 'Go my little minion and dispose of these weaklings!'  
  
Beatrix rose her sword in the air and immediately ran towards the group of fighters who stood in the middle of the hallway. What the hell could they do now!? It was Beatrix! They couldn't kill her... could they?!   
  
'Come on then!' shouted Amarant as he attempted to jump into the fray, but he was quickly knocked to the side with a swift punch from Steiner. Amarant flew into the wall, stunned at what had just happened.  
  
'Leave her alone!' shouted Steiner 'No-one hurts her!'  
  
'Steiner, look out!' shouted Vivi, but the call was too late as Beatrix's sword clashed straight into his armour, almost knocking him to the ground but not quite. Steiner looked at her face as she snarled at him, her mouth almost salvalating at the thought of killing them all. Steiner drew his sword and sighed as he regained his composure. Then he turned to the others.   
  
'I'll attack Beatrix! All of you go for Troa!!' he roared at the top of his voice and to the surprise of his wife he launched himself into battle, slashing and dodging to counteract against her moves. Everyone stood in shock at his bold move. The pain was immense for him to deal with, but Steiner knew what he had to do. He shouted at them all once again to go into battle. He knew himself that it was probably the only chance to get his wife back. And that was a chance that had to be taken. Amarant, Vivi and Blank nodded to each other and ran straight towards Troa, ready for the fight that stood before them.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Food. Why did that freak have to talk about it so much Kuja pondered. Was it possible that Quina had a real problem? After all, it could have been a possiblity. But he was good in a fight, that was for sure.  
  
'Kuja, where we going?' Quina asked. Kuja moaned. Why could that thing not shut up?  
  
'We're trying to find Queen Garnet.'  
  
'Did she get lost?'  
  
'Yeahhh... that's it.' Kuja sighed. Suddenly they were both attacked by a huge Chimera, and Kuja's eyes lit up. At least he wouldn't have to listen to that freak again for another few minutes...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
'This is the end of the line for you Troa!' shouted Blank as he jumped towards Troa, his sword searing towards its target. But Troa simply sighed and threw his fist forward into the chest of the gasping warrior.  
  
'Oh Jesus...' said Amarant as he stared at the picture in front of him. Blank hung in midair, held up by Troa's iron fist which had been struck right through his stomach and out of the other side of his body. Blank fell to the ground, gasping for air, and almost dead from the experience. Amarant roared and sprinted towards the hated figure that stood at the top of the stairs and started to pull all of his weight into the punches that he threw. Blow after blow was directed straight towards Troa, but nothing could touch him. Nothing.  
  
Blank got to his feet and looked around him. He felt fine! But how? He turned quickly to see Vivi nodding at him under the cover of his hat.  
  
'Vivi, what just happened? I thought you could only practise in the black arts! That was a Cura spell!'  
  
Vivi laughed it off and turned to face Troa, who was now easily duelling with Amarant. This was going to be tough, but something had to be done. And the little mage had a good idea what the something could be. He put his hands out in front of his tiny body and closed his eyes. And suddenly he disappeared, nowhere to be seen.  
  
'Vivi!!!' yelled Amarant but he had no time to stop in his duel. Troa maybe hadn't attacked yet, but it was surely only a matter of time, and once this happened... Amarant gulped within his mind and escalated his attacks quickly.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Beatrix stood laughing with her sword in hand, ready to take out her own husband who stood now as the last pillar of her lost hope. He had to do something... but what?   
  
Suddenly Beatrix lunged and Steiner quickly had to jump over the low thrust that had been made towards him. He quickly countered the next blow aimed for his head, and kicked out, sending Beatrix flying into the wall of the room they now fought in. The two of them had made it out of the room where Troa was fighting against their friends... it was strictly mono on mono now.   
  
'Come on Beatrix, you can do better than that!' he taunted her loudly. Maybe he could appeal to her senses, or get her to make a wrong move. Maybe he could knock her out. The only thing was that Steiner knew that Beatrix could do better, and if he didn't hurry the fight could get a lot more difficult indeed...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Amarant jumped quickly back, panting as he looked upon the seemingly indestructable figure in front of him. What else could be done? All his best moves had gone into the last attack and nothing had come of it. There was only one thing left to try... his most powerful attack. Amarant turned his back to Troa and twisted his neck around to watch his foe so as to make sure that no surprise attack may be landed upon him. Then, Amarant cupped his hands and pulled them around to face the intergued Troa. Suddenly there was a slight grin upon Amarant's face as the energy building up from his attack began to focus. Everything was going into this blast... it had to.   
  
'What the hell...' gasped Blank as the ground started to shake beneath him. He put his legs out to keep him from falling over and looked on startled as Amarant continued to gain power. What the hell was happening here?! The only time he had seen any of Zidane's friend power up like this was when they were in Trance mode, and Amarant looked as normal as ever, apart from the now bulging muscles that threatened to rip straight through his clothing. This was too much!  
  
Amarant suddenly disappeared in a flash and appeared again right behind Troa. He laughed softly.  
  
'Hey friend.'   
  
Troa was knocked right into the air by the massive kick that had made contact with his body, and he looked at Amarant with a slight air of surprise upon his streamlined face. Amarant yelled and jumped into the air at Troa who was now levitating in the air above him, and as Amarant struck out Troa disappeared to the other side of the room. But that wasn't the most amazing thing...  
  
'Jesus!! Amarant is... FLYING!?' screamed Blank. Troa and Amarant took no notice of the shouts below them. And suddenly in the eyes of Blank... they were gone. All that he could recognise anymore were the sounds of battle, and at this point he realised that the two were still in the room with him... but where?!!  
  
Amarant clashed straight into Troa with a well aimed punch, sending him flying to the bottom of the room. Troa pulled his senses together after the attack and jumped straight out of the way of the next blow. Then, suddenly, Troa jumped into the air quickly followed by Amarant, and the two started to fight so quickly the movements could only be seen in a frenzied blur by the helpless Blank who stood widemouthed at the speed. Then, suddenly, a quick thump to the chest sent Amarant flying down to the ground, and when he hit the ground the ground almost broke into pieces below him. He tried to get up, but screamed in pain as he realised that his legs were now broken. Troa smiled at his victory, and placed his hands out in front of his body to charge up and finish Amarant off. Blank stood, transfixed with fear as he spotted the Flare spell building up into Troa's steady hands. And then, suddenly, it was launched right towards Amarant, and the explosion engulfed the entire room. Blank dived on top of Zidane to protect him from the blast, but he almost was blown right out of the room by the sheer power of the move. And then, when the dust cleared, Amarant was gone.  
  



	14. Homelands

Chapter 14 - Leaving Homelands  
  
'Amarant!!!!!' screamed Blank as Troa floated gracefully to the ground, facing the area which had been torn apart by his previous attack.   
  
(That wasn't very hard...) Troa thought to himself (and yet I feel uneasiness at the way in which I have defeated these fighters. They took on Kuja and Necron... they should have been more of a match to me... Huh?!)  
  
A huge explosion rocked the space where Troa stood, and Blank quickly picked up the now unconcious Zidane and made his way to the exit.   
  
(Thank god for hand grenades...) thought Blank as he rushed to get Zidane out of that room, but suddenly Troa appeared in front of the two, just before they could make it out of the door. Blank stood still in utter fear.  
  
'T...That's impossible!' screamed Blank as Troa laughed heartily at his fear-struck face.   
  
'Oh is it really little man? Well it doesn't matter anymore! Prepare to die!' Troa roared as he flew straight towards Blank and Zidane. He pulled his fist right back, ready to destroy the pair when...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kuja stood in front of the Lifa Tree, staring at the place which almost held his demise in it's hands two years ago. It had changed so much... but it was still a sight which couldn't be forgotten. Quina waddled up to his side as they both stared on.  
  
'What is problem Kuja?' Quina asked his counterpart.  
  
'I... feel something eminating from this place... some kind of energy...'  
  
'...Evil?' asked the gourmet.  
  
'I'm not sure. It feels familar to me... as if i've felt it somewhere before.'  
  
And then Kuja realised just where he had felt it before, and as he looked up at the foreboding skies above the tree, he gasped in sheer terror at the sight which prayed upon his mind.  
  
'T...Ter...Terra?!!'  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Firaga spell knocked Troa straight off his path and into the wall of the room, almost sending him right through it. He screamed out in pure pain, and when he got to his feet he put his hands upon his chest. Blood. His guts felt as if they were about to spill from his stomach, and he knelt down upon the ground, grimacing at the power of the wound.   
  
(The pain is controlling me... I can't let it do this...!) Troa thought as he pulled himself to his feet. He looked up and nearly balked when he spotted his opponent.  
  
'The...mage...!' he gasped as he looked upon Vivi, who stood with Blank, Zidane and Amarant behind him.  
  
'That freak's alive!' roared Troa when he spotted Amarant lying behind them all. Vivi didn't listen at all. Blank stared on as he looked upon Vivi's pure concentration. Suddenly the little mage started to walk straight towards Troa.  
  
'It's funny isn't it Troa?' he asked as he kept walking slowly forward.  
  
'...What is?' Troa growled.  
  
'You're strong, but you can't take one of my weaker attacks. For all your strength you must have a pretty weak tolerance for pain.'  
  
Troa got to his feet and laughed.  
  
'You little pest. You have no idea of my true power.'  
  
Vivi jumped into the air and levitated there, above Troa with his arms folded.  
  
'Is that so?! Well, it doesn't matter anyhow, because you're going down right now!!!!'  
  
The mage disappeared into thin air, and Troa quickly looked around him. Incredible! Where was the kid?! How could that little mage have such incredible powers...? But he didn't get the chance to ponder the question, as a massive bolt of Thundaga flew down at Troa, who nearly didn't avoid the attack. Suddenly, as he rose into the air, a quick succession of Ice beams flew straight at Troa's body seemingly out of nowhere. Troa dodged from left to right, desperately trying to move out of the way. Where the hell was that mage?!!   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Beatrix jumped left, right and centre at Steiner, who was now struggling to hold off the fearsome attacks of his wife. Her power had increased under Troa's control somehow.   
  
'Stop it Beatrix! Please stop!' he roared as he pushed towards her, attacking as best he could. But his best simply wasn't going to be good enough. Beatirx jumped backwards and Steiner knew what was coming. A move familar to him from their regular training sessions... but he now knew there wouldn't be any holding back...  
  
'Climhazard...'  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
'This is IMPOSSIBLE!' yelled Troa as he looked around frantically. How could this be?! He was being beaten by a... child?! There may have been no need to panic just yet however. And suddenly, the obivious idea on what to do dawned upon Troa's mind, and he smiled to himself. Of course. It was so ridculously simple he should have thought of it minutes ago. But the heat of the battle had made him somewhat forget himself. But no matter. Time to get down to business.  
  
Suddenly Vivi's foot connected smartly upon Troa's mouth, and he was knocked at great speed to the ground below. However, when the dust cleared Troa had cleared with it, and Vivi frantically looked around himself to find him. And then suddenly Vivi gasped in pain as a huge beam of blue light blasted his body and almost tore him apart. Vivi's screams nearly destroyed the eardrums of Blank and Zidane, who had just gotten to his feet, still weary from the past battle. But now he was ready for action.  
  
'TROA!!!! LET HIM GO!!!!' yelled Zidane as he pulled his twinblade into his hand, despite the terrible pain that he felt whilst doing so. Troa laughed manically at the request.  
  
'That would be a great idea! Hahaha! You started this by coming here in the first place you fool!'  
  
Zidane felt his rage building inside of him. What could he do?! He was helpless against this guy! But Vivi was...  
  
'...Vivi...?!'  
  
Vivi fell to the floor. His body was in tatters, and he barely breathed at all. He tried to move but the effort was too great. Zidane sprinted towards him and skidded down upon the floor which was now coated with the mage's blood, bright red against the pure white.   
  
'..Zidane..I'm...d..done for...' Vivi gasped as he stuggled for air.  
  
'No..! No Vivi! You can't! You're gonna...' cried Zidane as tears flew down his face as sliently as the snow falling.  
  
'It's over...Zidane... But you have...to fight on. Go...to Quan's cave... you'll find...what you need...t.there...'  
  
'..Vivi..' Zidane whispered under the cover of his throat.  
  
'...Zidane...I...love you...' Vivi wreched, and fell to the floor. He was dead. And Zidane roared out to the heavens with the sheer pain of losing his best friend.  



	15. A New Threat

Chapter 15 - A New Threat  
  
Zidane tried to get to his feet, but couldn't stand. Vivi. He was gone, killed by this freak. Blank lifted Zidane up and looked towards Troa, who was now standing upon the ground across the room from them both. His expression was emotionless, and Zidane simply couldn't look the man in the face.   
  
'Your little friend is finished. Too bad... but his spirit will now help me acheive my goal.' Troa said, as he breathed heavily. Something was different about him.  
  
'...What the hell do you mean?' Zidane said softly. He couldn't bring himself to yell out anymore. It was too much.  
  
'You're pathetic Zidane. You really are. What is my purpose on this planet?'  
  
'It's to... bring Terra and Gaia together...!'  
  
Troa smiled.  
  
'Yes. You are right. But the problem is that for this to occur, I needed more energy. After the reaction of the Lifa Tree two years ago, which you had a strong hand in, we were not able to bring Terra to Gaia through the easier path of the tree, our only link to Gaia. Therefore, when I was activated after the failure of Kuja and yourself to bring about our intergration, I had to find another way of summoning the power to bring my task to fruitation. And now I have found the way in which to do this. I have all of the power that I need now, after draining the mage of his life and giving it all to myself. He was much stronger than this form of myself. But now I am unstoppable.'  
  
Zidane jumped to his feet suddenly, and Blank quickly jumped away from him in pure amazement. The king's body started to glow a familar blue, and Zidane screamed in pain at the attempt he was making to summon more power.   
  
'...Trance...!' shouted Troa. 'This is the first time I have seen this form in action...! This should be very interesting!!' he roared with laughter.  
  
(Huh...?) Zidane thought to himself as he powered up (He's never seen Trance before? That would mean that he can't Trance himself!)  
  
Zidane smiled and then suddenly the blue around his body started to change colour. A massive bolt of dark red energy pulled over Zidane's body as he continued to scream with the pure effort he was making to keep his powers under control.  
  
'What the?!' yelled Troa, with the slightest look of fear upon his face. 'What is this? I've never heard of a Trance such as this! He shouldn't become this powerful...!'  
  
Suddenly the energy from Zidane's body exploded around him, and Amarant, Blank and Troa were knocked in different directions across the room. Zidane emerged from the smoke shaking all over. And once Troa picked himself up to look upon his brother, he almost fell to the floor with shock at what had happened.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
'Lady Freya! Alexandria is under attack!' yelled the soldier standing in the look-out post above her.  
  
'What?! How do you know?!' Freya shouted as Sir Fratley turned at what was happening.  
  
'We have received a carrier pigeon from the region. The castle has been sacked and the city destroyed!'  
  
Freya looked at Fratley in shock.  
  
'Fratley! We must...'  
  
He turned and shook his head vigourously.  
  
'Freya, we cannot leave. Not at this time.'  
  
'But...!'  
  
'Lindblum is under Troa's control, and Alexandria is being attacked. It looks as if he is trying to gain control of all the neighbouring regencies on this continent. If that is the case, we are undoubtably going to be next in line. We have to be in Burcemia to defend her when the time comes.'  
  
Freya sighed. Why did he always have to be right?  
  
'I'm sorry Fratley...' she whispered as she held her lover in her arms. This was getting to be unbearable...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
'What the hell are you?!!' yelled Troa as he looked on in what was now unmistakable fear.  
  
'I am Zidane.' he whispered as the King's voice nearly shook apart from his throat as he struggled to control his power.   
  
'Zidane is my name.'  
  
Troa took a step back as Zidane stepped forward.  
  
'You're not Zidane! You're NOT!!!!!!' Troa screamed as he threw two massive balls of energy from his hands right towards his foe, threatening to engulf him in the sheer power of the blast. However, the energy simply raised right above Zidane's head and out of the ceiling of the room, eventually exploding in the sky above, causing everyone in Alexandria to look upwards. Zidane simply stood skill. He no longer shook, and his expression was simply emotionless now.  
  
'You killed my friend.' Zidane said as he pointed his finger towards Troa.  
  
'...It doesn't matter if you kill me anymore. My task has been completed thanks to your mage friend!'  
  
'Task?' asked Zidane.  
  
'Yes. Terra and Gaia are going to come together. The process is completed. I had to find a source of power to finish what was started, but I didn't have the power to bring the process about. Now that I've drained your friend of all his power, I have everything that is required...!'  
  
Troa screamed as he was engulfed in a huge green light, and suddenly his voice disappeared into thin air. Everyone in the room, Blank, Amarant and Zidane stood back in shock at the power which was being generated by Troa. And suddenly Zidane disappeared and reappeared straight behind Troa, threw his arms out and screamed at the top of his voice;  
  
'Solution NINE!!!!!!!'  
  
The familar energy sprung straight out of Zidane, but this was incredible. Amarant and Blank were simply knocked through the wall and right out of the castle by the force of the beam. Troa disintergrated before Zidane's very eyes, still slienced. And suddenly the smoke cleared, and Troa was gone. And Zidane fell to the ground, unconcious.  



End file.
